Juego de hermanos
by Pachi Miranda
Summary: Veneciano invita a su hermano mayor al carnaval de Venecia, en donde habrá preparado un juego para divertirse junto a él y sus amigos.


Hola :) Este es un oneshot que tenía escrito hace un tiempo pero que jamás subí (?) Sirve como secuela de mi otro fic _El peor hermano_ , pero a la vez como una historia por separado. Espero que lo disfruten.

 _Advertencias:_ Incesto.

* * *

Hace algún tiempo que ya me di por vencido respecto al hecho de que tengo sentimientos no convencionales por mi hermano.

Por ello, he intentado ser más bueno con él... Sólo que es muy difícil.

—Hermano —me llamó de pronto Veneciano, acercándose a mí.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondí de mala gana, como siempre. Me maldije a mí mismo por ser tan áspero.

Veneciano se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablarme con entusiasmo, a pesar de que yo estuviera mirando hacia la televisión.

—¿Sabes? Pronto realizaremos el Carnaval en Venecia, así que venía a invitarte —decía con un rostro sonriente—. Sería muy importante para mí que vinieras.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante aquello, fruncí el ceño intentando ocultar cualquier rastro de vergüenza.

—¿Para qué quieres que vaya? Es solo otra aburrida fiesta.

—¡Claro que no hermano! Es muy divertido y un montón de personas asisten. Lo pasaremos bien.

—No quiero.

—Vamos hermano. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que acompañaste a uno, y siempre me preguntan por ti, ya que los dos somos Italia —dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía.

Esperaba que mi rostro no expresara toda la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, aunque no estaba tan seguro, ya que me parecía que me quemaría de tanto ardor.

Quité mi mano rápidamente de su agarre y con fingida molestia le dije—: Si voy, ¿me dejarás de molestar? Maldición.

—¡Por supuesto hermano! ¡Pero promételo!

Lo miré fijo durante unos segundos, él mantuvo su mirada firme. Suspiré cansado.

—Lo... prometo...

En un salto de felicidad, supongo, se puso de pie y comenzó a canturrear alegremente que al fin iría conmigo al carnaval.

No era mala idea después de todo. Podría estar a solas con Veneciano, sería una buena oportunidad para demostrarle el buen hermano que soy y hacer que se enamore perdidamente de mí. Nunca imaginé que usaría las palabras hermano y enamorar en una misma oración, pero aún así estaba entusiasmado. Sonreí con suficiencia.

—Ah, por cierto, hermano.

—¿Qué? —dije sin prestarle atención realmente, absorto en mis pensamiento.

—Invité a Alemania también. —Mi rostro se descolocó en un segundo— ¡Pero no te preocupes! También invité a España.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —grité furioso. Qué sería de mis planes.

—Pensé que sería divertido si somos más.

—Maldita sea Veneciano. —Me llevé una mano al rostro. Alemania no dejaría de molestar a Veneciano y España no me dejaría solo en ningún momento. Todo se iba al traste.

—¿Estás molesto hermano? —preguntó inocentemente Veneciano.

—No.

—¿De verdad?

—No.

—¡¿Eeeh?! ¿Entonces si estás enojado?

Luego recordé a Japón, el otro gran amigo de Veneciano. Sabía que podía ponerlo a él de mi lado. Podría hacer que entretuviera al alemán y al español lejos de los dos. Sí, sería un buen plan.

—¿Invitaste a Japón también?

—Aún no. —Lo tomé por los hombros haciendo que se asustara— ¿Qué pasa...?

—Debes invitarlo de inmediato.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Él es el único... Solo hazlo.

—E-está bien... —Veneciano se veía inseguro— No sabía que estabas interesado en Japón...

—¿Ah? Bueno, algo así... —dije sin pensarlo demasiado— Solo recuerda invitarlo pronto, ¿si? —dije antes de darme media vuelta y alejarme.

—Sí hermano... —Su voz sonó algo apagada, pero no le di importancia.

Llegado el día me encontraba esperando junto a Japón. Los dos estábamos con nuestros disfraces del carnaval.

Ya había conversado con Japón respecto a mis planes, él no se quejó ni me pidió explicaciones, simplemente quería saber después si todo había resultado como se esperaba. No podía entender que era lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué se demoran tanto? —dije ya molesto de tanto esperar— Es normal en España y en Veneciano, pero ¿incluso el idiota del alemán?

—Si que es extraño que el señor Alemania esté retrasado también. Quizá viene con Italia.

Aquello era algo que ya había estado rondando en mi cabeza, pero que no había querido aceptar. Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos esos dos. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Pasados unos minutos aparecieron los tres idiotas juntos. Disculpándose por retrasarse.

—Lo siento hermano —dijo Veneciano—. Me entretuve con los disfraces.

Bufé molesto pero decidí restarle importancia.

—¿Y bien? Ahora qué.

—¿Ya estas aburrido hermano? —dijo desanimado, pero pronto sonrió ladinamente y dijo autosuficiente— Pero no te preocupes, porque he preparado algo para ti.

Todos lo miramos confundidos, expectantes a lo que iba a decir.

—¡Juguemos un juego! —dijo repentinamente, pero antes de que alguien comentara siguió hablando— Todos nos esparciremos por los alrededores de la plaza, lejos de los demás y ¡los que se encuentren mutuamente tendrán una cita!

—¿Qué tipo de juego es ése? —dijo el idiota alemán.

—Uno muy divertido —respondió Veneciano sonriente.

—Pero Italia, somos cinco participantes, alguien quedará solo —se apresuró en decir Japón.

—Yo me haré cargo de eso —dijo España—. Encontraré al pequeño Ita y a Romano primero. —Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que desapareció luego de que le propinara un golpe en el estómago— Roma...

—Cállate bastardo.

—Volviendo al tema, Veneciano... —Me giré hacia él, pero ya no estaba. Ni tampoco el alemán ése.

—Italia se ha ido corriendo, diciendo que el juego ya comenzó. El señor Alemania también se ha ido ya—dijo Japón. Con una reverencia, fue él el tercero en alejarse.

—¡Maldita sea España! ¡Todo es tu culpa...! —Me giré hacia él, pero no estaba. Me habían dejado completamente solo— Sabía que no era una buena idea venir a esta mierda de carnaval. !Maldita sea Veneciano! —maldije y comencé a correr.

Tenia que encontrar a Veneciano antes que el macho alemán. Debía hacerlo. Si no me arriesgaría a que esos dos tuvieran una maldita y romántica velada.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, esquivando a las personas que se me cruzaban o disculpándome rápidamente si es que las había pasado a llevar.

No encontraba a Veneciano por ninguna parte.

—Él sólo dijo alrededor de la plaza... ¿Dónde más puede estar?

A mi mente llegó un lugar en particular, el cual aún no había ido a revisar.

Me apresuré en llegar al pequeño puerto en donde una serie de góndolas descansaban durante la noche.

Me acerqué inseguro. En el fondo esperaba encontrar a Veneciano ahí, pero si no estaba, tendría que ir a buscar de nuevo y quizá encontrármelo junto al patatero.

Mi corazón se alivió como nunca al divisar la silueta de mi hermano en la góndola más alejada de las demás. Caminé rápido hasta alcanzarlo.

—Veneciano.

El nombrado dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y luego se volteó hasta encontrarse conmigo. Parecía sorprendido.

—¿Hermano? —Parecía que poco a poco asimilaba algunos hechos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te he venido a buscar —dije algo avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? ¿No deberías estar buscando a Japón?

—¿Japón? ¿Por que debería?

—¿No estabas interesado en él?

—¿Yo? ¿En Japón? —Me parecía hasta gracioso que lo dijera, pero mi sonrisa se esfumó al ver lo serio que estaba mi hermano. Luego recordé lo que había pasado hace días.

 _Debes invitarlo de inmediato. Él es el único... Sólo hazlo._

 _E-esta bien... No sabía que estabas interesado en Japón..._

 _¿Ah? Bueno, algo así..._

Probablemente Veneciano había entendido todo mal y ahora estaba tratando de dejarme a solas con el japonés.

—Sólo para que te quede claro, no estoy interesado en Japón. —Me senté junto a él.

—Pero el otro día...

—Tú lo entendiste mal. Me refería a que solo Japón podía hacer algo por mí... —Miré a Veneciano, gracias a su mirada logré darme cuenta de que no estaba ayudando en nada lo que estaba diciendo.

—Eso es tan sospechoso.

—¡Claro que no! —dije rojo de vergüenza— ¡Lo que quería decir...! —Suspiré— Ya no importa.

—Pero hermano, ¡Japón debe estar esperando por ti!

—No, no lo está.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo lo sé.

—¡Hermano...!

En cuanto iba a seguir quejándose, lo besé en la boca para que se callara. El beso sólo duró unos segundos, pero aún así me pareció eterno. Pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me alejé de él. Veneciano estaba completamente rojo.

—Hermano...

—Esto es tu culpa. ¡Porque no te callabas nunca! —dije mirando hacia otro lado. La vergüenza me carcomía.

Hubo un momento de silencio que sólo lograba ponerme más nervioso y molesto.

«Vamos, di algo... ¿Por qué siempre que no debo hablar hablo demasiado y cuando debo no se me ocurre nada?», pensé molesto conmigo mismo.

—Hermano... —Me volteé a mirarlo y en un segundo tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, se acercó a mi y me besó.

Pronto se fue cargando más sobre mí hasta que los dos caímos hacia atrás en la góndola.

—Ten más cuidado idiota —dije sobándome la espalda.

—Lo siento hermano. —Lo miré y tenía los labios enrojecidos debido a los besos. Darme cuenta de aquello solo hizo que me dieran más ganas de seguir besándolo.

—Vene-...

—¡Italia! —Se escuchó la voz de Alemania cerca. El maldito aún seguía buscando a mi hermano.

—¡Ah, Alemania...! —dijo Veneciano sin ningún reparo, parecía estar condicionado a responder si es que el alemán lo llamaba.

Me apresuré y lo tomé por el antebrazo trayéndolo hacia mí con fuerza. Nos quedamos recostados en la góndola, con mi mano apoyada en su cabeza, para que no se le ocurriera levantarse.

—¿Hermano...?

—Que no nos vea ese idiota.

—¿Por qué...?

—No quiero que tengas una cita con él —dije sin pensarlo mucho, ya que estaba más concentrado en no ser descubiertos.

Miré a Veneciano, quien solo me miraba bastante sonrojado. Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me alejé lo más rápido que pude.

—No es lo que crees...

—¿Ve...?

—¡Que no es lo que crees!

—¿No es un poco tarde para decir eso?

Me quedé en silencio. Si, Veneciano tenía razón. Yo lo había besado y el me había correspondido, al igual que yo a él.

—¡Sé que esto es práctica! —dijo de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—Sé que practicas conmigo para después ir detrás del hermano España —dijo con una sonrisa.

No era necesario tener un espejo frente a mí para decir que, probablemente, mi rostro era todo un poema. ¿Cómo es que siquiera podría haber llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Es tan idiota?

—Pero no te preocupes hermano. No me molesta, así que te ayudaré —dijo acercándose a mí, como si un animal estuviera acechando a su presa.

—No, espera...

—No seas tímido hermano. —Tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Veneciano... ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No es así! —Comencé a gritar algo asustado de su actitud.

—¿Italia? —De pronto escuché la voz de Japón, y los dos miramos hacia arriba. Allí estaba, observando. Parecía algo expectante.

—¡Japón!—Esta vez era España— ¿Los encontraste? —Se acercó a mirar también, encontrándose con Veneciano sobre mí y levantándome la camisa. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer desde su nariz.

—¿Señor España? —preguntó Japón, algo incómodo.

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

—¡Maldito España! —grité molesto— ¡Sácame de aquí!

—Ya estás grande para hacerte cargo de esas cosas tú solo.

—¡Bastardo!

Pronto llegó el patatero, regañando a Veneciano y quitándomelo de encima. Si bien me molestó su accionar, tampoco fue de lo menos acertado, ya que realmente necesitaba sacarme a Veneciano de encima. Él muy idiota había mal entendido todo y por ello quería hacerme todo tipo de cosas... Realmente perdí la oportunidad de mi vida.

Cuando íbamos caminando para volver a la plaza, Japón se me acercó para conversar.

—Intenté por todos los medios mantenerlos alejados, pero al final fue imposible —dijo mientras miraba a Veneciano quien iba con Alemania y España delante.

—No te preocupes, gracias de todas formas, Japón.

—¿Todo resultó bien?

—Para nada —dije molesto—. Creo que ahora todo es peor que antes.

Suspiré cansado, nada sirvió al final. Maldito Veneciano que no sabe leer el ambiente.

Mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, Veneciano se volteó a mirarme por un rato, pero en cuanto le devolví la mirada se colocó rojo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, acto seguido se tropezó espectacularmente cayendo al piso.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquella torpe acción.

«Quizá si salió bien, después de todo», pensé un poco feliz.


End file.
